Endling
by ADdude
Summary: When Dandy, QT and Meow bring a blue box to Scarlet to register as an alien they are all in for the surprise of a lifetime and a story none will ever tell.


**Endlings**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Space Dandy or Doctor but I am a fans waiting for both shows to come back soon.**

* * *

At the space alien registration center the red haired Scarlett sighed annoyed. Annoyance was common when dealing with Dandy and his crew but today she was even more annoyed. Officially the office had been closed ten minutes ago and all she had to do is turn off the computers and close the doors and she would be off. But after everyone else left the so called alien hunters arrived and refused to leave.

"It's a box." Scarlett repeated for what seemed to be the hundredth time. She pushed up her glasses as she spoke.

"It's alien." The man before her his dark hair in a pompadour told her.

"Again I say it's a box."

"It's an alien box." Dandy finally decided to change things up.

"It's a box nonetheless."

"It's alive." The small robot, QT, rolled up to her work area.

"Yeah." The cat like alien known as Meow told her.

"I scanned it and it's alive." QT told her.

Scarlet tapped her fingers away at the computer key board and brought up pictures of similar boxes. "It's a British Police Box." She turned the screen to the three, the picture showed a large blue box just like theirs. "They were used on Earth before the invention of the radio took hold. There was even one in London's Earl Court after they were retired. I don't know how you got it, if it's an original or a replica, but the odds of an alien life being the same as a police box from Earth as ridiculous. If you are desperate for money you might be able to sell it as an antique."

"But it's alive." Dandy insisted.

"If it will shut you up I will scan it and show you that's its nothing."

The three alien hunters pushed the box onto the scanning arch way and Scarlet began to work.

With one final press of the button the scanning began. And a second later the entire room was filled with loud noises and alarms.

"What?" Scarlet was usually shocked.

"Did we break something?" Meow asked.

Suddenly the wall displayed the amount for their bounty, normally the amount was very small but suddenly the number began to wrack up as Scarlett managed to shut off the alarms.

"Look at all that money!" Dandy shouted excited. "With that kind of money we won't ever have to work a day again. I can eat at Boobies every breakfast, lunch, and dinner."

"With that amount of money I can get myself upgraded and even customized to get those upgrades." The little obsolete machine chirped happy at the idea of being more advance than anything off the market for once.

"I can do whatever I want." Meow said.

After a moment they realized the number were still rising.

"That's a lot of money." Dandy said. "Do you guys have that much money?"

"Huh? I'm not sure there is that much money in the whole galaxy." QT pointed out.

"You found one…." Scarlet said in awe.

"Found what?" Meow said.

"An Endling."

"What's that?" Dandy asked.

"An Endling is a word to describe the last of it's species. When the endling dies the species is marked as extinct. That's it, kaput. It is said to get an unregistered alien that just so happens to be an endling the bounty is huge."

"That's not just it." Scarlet read over the data on her screen. "You not only have a species that supposed to be extinct but one that was never meant to be real. The box matches the exact description of a species that is only told about in legends and whispers of higher species. That box is from the planet Gallifrey."

"Gallifrey?" QT said shocked.

"Never heard of it." Dandy admitted.

"Are you an idiot?" QT questioned it. "Everyone knows the legend. A shining worlds of the seven systems. It is said to be the home of Timelords, a species so powerful and so ancient it was said they master time travel back when the rest of the universe had barely imagined traveling to the stars. It is even said they actually invented black holes."

"If they were so big why haven't I heard about them?" Dandy asked.

"Oh, I saw this on the internet." Meow chimed in. "There was some sort of war. The Time War. The Timelords went to war with a species called the daleks and in the last days of the war the planet Gallifrey was destroyed taking the daleks with them."

Scarlet mumbled putting in her code, "Just need to access the endling files." One final click the wall besides them turned into a screen. "The Endling files, the most restricted files we have here. I always thought it was silly to add information on legendary species but I guess I was wrong. What you have is called the TARDIS."

The image of the blue box flashed on the screen.

Scarlet continued. "It is said to be a living ship. Grown by the timelords to fly them through the Time vortex, to travel time and space. They are said to be indestructible and they have psychic links to their pilots. To grow their own rooms and any technology that is needed."

"It must be baby." Dandy guessed. "It barely looks like it could hold one tiny room."

"No, it's said to be bigger on the inside. A whole pocket universe in crammed inside. They could even change how they looked. This one seems to be stuck as a police box." Scarlett told him. "What we could learn from this ship could revolutionize the whole Universe." Scarlet scanned over the readings.

Another image flashed on the screen. The image was of an old man with white hair.

"Whose the old timer?" Dandy questioned.

The image was replaced with a picture of a man with a bow time and a bowl like cut.

"One of the three stooges?" Meow asked.

The picture changed to one of a man in a crushed velvet suit and silvery mane like hair.

"Why are you showing us this?" QT asked.

"I'm not doing it." Scarlet said typing away on the computer.

The picture changed to one of a man who could be describes as mostly curls and teeth with a very long scarf.

"Something is wrong with the computer." Scarlet guessed. The image changed to one of a younger looking man with blond hair. "I told the computer to bring up all the information of the life form scanned."

The picture changed to a man with a multicolored coat and curly blonde hair. "Funny coat." Meow chuckled. "Still that's a nice pin." He looks at the cat shaped pin on the man's lapel.

"You said it could change it's looks, right? Maybe that's other forms." Dandy tried to help.

The picture changed to a man a short man with a question mark umbrella.

"No, the files say that the Tardis never took on the forms of anything but random objects to blend in." Scarlett looked at the files.

The picture changed to one of a man with long wavy hair. Then the computer flashed a blurry picture of an older man hidden in shadows with whispy hair that went up. Scarlet saw the records of the Time War and species that went extinct in the conflict. There was a file with the blue box in it.

"That is it." Scarlett muttered.

The picture was replaced with that of a man with a cropped scalp wearing black leather jacket.

"There is a legend of a particular Tardis that always looked like a police box. It belonged to the timelord known as the Doctor."

The image changed again to a man with brown hair wearing a blue suit.

"So we are getting pictures of the guy who used to own the ship?" Meow asked.

"No," Scarlet said. "It shouldn't be doing that. I said to only display the images of the species scanned." Scarlet looked at the data. That was when she noted that something was wrong. That the money was still going up and it was calculating for two species, two endling, two legendary species.

The image changed to that of a man with a large chin wearing a bow tie and tweed jacket.

"Doctor." Scarlet said.

"Doctor who?" Dandy couldn't help but question.

"The most famous member of the timelords." Scarlet told them. "It is said he was the one to end the time war. The man who piloted this particular."

The Tardis doors opened." Hello there." In the door way stood the Doctor.

The fours turned to him to the picture of him flashing on the screen before turning back to him.

"Sorry about this." The Doctor said taking out a small device from his pocket. He waved it at the screen and its tip glowed green and the screen went blank. "Been trying to erase my data but if I showed up here every alien hunter would try to capture me." He tucked the device away. "So I decided to find someone to take me in without knowing what I was."

Scarlet was frantic as she searched the files. "They are gone. The files on the Doctor, the Tardis, the Time war, the timelords are gone."

"Yeah, I had to do it close." The Doctor admitted. "The Endling files here have good security and I needed someone to open them."

"If the files are gone…." QT realized. "then there is no records of us bringing them here for registration."

"Sorry." The Doctor shrugged.

"We have the bounty of two life time!" Dandy yelled as he jumped towards the box.

The Doctor just closed the door. Dandy hit the door hard and face first too.

"QT open the door." Dandy ordered the machine.

"It's a door to an advance alien ship, how do you think I can do that?" QT questioned him.

Meow jumped on top of the box as he tried to force himself in.

Soon a breeze past around them.

"Who left the window open?" Meow asked.

"We are in space. There is no wind." QT was astounded at how stupid they could be.

The blue box started to fade in and out and soon it was gone all together. Dandy fell face forward and Meow fell on top of him.

"There goes our bounty." Dandy lamented. "No boobies."

Scarlett looked at her computer as all the records of the Doctor and anything relating to the Doctor were gone without a trace. She sighed deciding never to bring it up that they had been tricked so that they could be deleted.

"Wait, how did you find the Tardis, anyway?"

"Oh, we found it next to our ship in the parking lot." Dandy admitted.

"Of course." Scarlet found her palm meeting her forehead. "If the man could out smart whole species you wouldn't even be a challenge."

And so ends a story none of them would every talk about.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I hoped you liked the story. I saw that this site didn't have any space dandy stories so I wrote one after i asked the site to put in the section and a cross over was the first thing that came to mind. Anyway I hope you liked it and if you want to leave a review telling me what you think that would be great.**


End file.
